InJustice
by hsm753
Summary: A wise guy, quirky youngster, and silent giant are invited to a private party. What happens next changes their lives forever.
1. Sierra

Sierra

**Dean's POV**

I sit on this lazy couch, munching away at the taste of Doritos and soda. The walls in front of me give this room a cold chill. I embrace this cold with my own chills, slowly sliding down my spin, hitting the nerves so quick I jump and part my lips to a low groan. Too much junk food. Smiling at the remaining taste of the orange goodness, I quickly straighten up and hold the bag sideways in my hand as I walk towards the kitchen. Throwing the bag on the counter, I stop and look at my surroundings. For hours, I became locked inside my world. My own thoughts. I feel my heart jump when that familiar noise hits me.

Quickly, I lower the blinds on the window and see, beyond the darkness, red streaks walking towards the front door. I huff and close the blinds, walking back to the counter and grabbing the bag of Doritos. The keys jangle in the lock, the doors creak open, and that same sigh comes out. I'm in no mood tonight.

Clicks of high heels, thuds of a large purse. She comes around the corner and the mood changes. Throwing her arms around my neck, a peck on the cheek to what is normal, but tonight she gives me a deep kiss on the lips. I can't help but feel the touch of her soft skin, my fingertips roam free and trail down her back. I return the kisses, and she lets me go a moment, looking into my eyes.

"What?" I ask, my shoulders up in confusion.

She smiles wickedly, giving me another chill. She mumbles something against my skin, kissing my neck and collar-bone. I forget what the matter was and quickly lean her head back to kiss her on the lips. Instead, I jerk back and drag her along, her screams of pain the sweet sounds I want to hear. She groans when I toss her on the ground next to the bedroom. She clutches her red hair and groans in pain, her body curling up. I grin and step past her into our room. I'd rather it be mine.

* * *

After a few hours, I felt her skin pressed to mine. She fooled me with her tricks. She wanted me to toss her around this room, waiting for the moment I'd get the hint and play along. It took a long time, but I gave in and helped her after a long day at work. She definitely deserved a break.

Moving out of the warm blankets, I walk into the bathroom and get a good look in the mirror. It's my face. My body. My thoughts lurking back in the deep parts of my mind, the place I wish to go when anger becomes a release. I turn on the water and quickly step into the shower, my clothes already taken off. The warm water soothes me, my mind going to that peaceful place. My deepest thoughts returning. I close my eyes and lurk around the darkness to those thoughts. Inside, I see those images. The people screaming. The dogs barking. The men cheering, women sobbing. Cries of pain. Flames of fire. They all are clear. Opening my eyes, a cold feeling trickles down my skin. I quickly catch that red hair again, only this time she's rubbing her hands through my hair, the cold conditioner very useful in times like this. I just smile, for I know I can't help but like it.


	2. Hotel

Hotel

**Seth's POV**

I hate this place. I hate the smell, the food, the people. They wouldn't know a good meal when they saw one. I quickly put away the washed up towel and drag my feet across the carpet towards another doorway. I knock on it, and get the usual silence you'd expect out of the day hours. Everyone's knocked out on their beds from the booze and drugs, while I'm up in the hours of the morning taking care of it all. I sigh and wheel the broken cart down the hall, wanting to push it down a flight of stairs or leave it hanging in an empty elevator. It takes a bit of focus to keep that from happening, as I'm finally away from all the rooms and by myself. The way I like it.

Quickly gathering my sore feet to a halt, my words are silent to a group of pretty, blonde haired, blue and green-eyed girls in short, tight dresses. Their eyes dodge towards my direction when the stupid cart's wheels keep squealing like a dead pig. I don't make eye contact when I pass them, one of them shifting their places against the wall, trying to get my attention in a matter I can't refuse. I look at this girl, looks no more than nineteen, blonde hair, blue eyes, wicked smile. God bless her. She doesn't stand a chance. Those small arms are twice as small as those muscles on her friends. I scratch my beard and wink at her. Stupid. You should have just talked to her.

The cart squeals again as I take another route down the hall, not once do I dare look back. Sure, they're nice looking girls, but I can't talk to them. Not in this state. My mind shuts out a lot of talk, making me the least bit satisfied with a life of cleaning and scrubbing. I smile gently as I pass a good, well-behaved boy, not older than seven, his energy a great quality. It makes me proud when these young minds today look up to people for guidance and love. What I show this boy is a hard worker who doesn't get any appreciation at all. Hope he doesn't end up like me. He's too good and too rich to become worried about that, anyway.

Crossing the border to another flight of stairs and a lonely elevator, my feet give out and I stop in the middle of the hall, the emptiness just a mere token for the rough nights. You can't sleep with all that music and all those crazy, drunk, high hooligans. You'd be better off in a zoo.

"Hey!"

That voice gives me chills. I know who he is, but I don't care to look at him. I lower my head in a sort of respect I give to everyone. What do they show me? It's a mystery to how I'm even still in this dump. I smell the putrid smoke and cough with my mouth managing to part after tightening them for hours.

"I don't pay you to stand around," He screams. "Get back to work!"

He says that now, but I don't listen. I'd rather pick up a dead bird than take orders from him.


	3. India

India

**Roman's POV**

Hot sun. Deadly pets. Circus freaks. This place doesn't make me happy.

I stand in the lots of one of many tight buildings, acknowledging my weight is just right to even fit between these cracks. I make a quick gesture with my feet, kicking dirt and praying I'm not itching because of mosquitoes. I hate those things. You can't see them in the dirt, they bite you when you least expect it. I've got a lot of hate to those biting menaces. The sun is about to set, but I don't move an inch. This is where those creatures come out and start to suck your blood. Now I pray one of them comes and sucks the blood from my nose, where I can see it and squash it. I don't care if I kill a snake, either. Those things hate human flesh. It's a new way of living when you meet those things. One quick strike forward and it's done.

Sighing, my lips move around while my tongue moves slowly, creating enough saliva as possible to stay at the place of a wet throat and a dry taste for more water. It feels like someone has split me open, my heart beating at the sounds of wolves in the distance howling over the little town. I look up and the moon is there, its white face ready to shine all night. I grin and imagine myself like that moon. I could be the first man to compare myself to it. Both me and the moon are blank. Strong and powerful like a wave crashing on a beach. It makes me sick to my stomach when I think of the life I used to live. The sandy beaches. Cold tile in the morning. Showers with automatic water pumps, not having to carry any two miles only to bring it back. That's life.

I decided that choice to move away from all that. No one around here understands that. They talk, sell, and drink. A continuous cycle. But I have looked upon the children, for they find me a suitable statue of what they would call a god. It doesn't make me happy. I frown with no tears when I move away from one life and live in another.

Continuing my now endless walk to my hut, I make a path of footsteps among the many others who walk the same way. An ongoing cycle. An every day thing. I scowl and move past the entire comfort of my hut, a single movement easy and slowly making progress back to the fields of brown dust and weeds.

Perhaps if I go back, they wouldn't understand. Continuing ahead, I just happen to grin.

**Stay Tuned. More Will Be On The Way Soon.**


	4. Echo

Echo

**Dean's POV**

Stretching my legs, I end up moving about down an empty sidewalk. Everything around me is dull. Despite the nice green grass and friendly birds, the land is bare and everyone's stuck indoors, probably asleep in their beds by now. I look at my watch and see how late it is. I grin as the sun fades in the distance, my dark thoughts seeping back into my mind. The thought of her quick breaths, her hurry to see me again. Impatient, Sierra is. I can almost feel her kiss on my lips, her skin smooth as I trail my fingertips along her skin. Those thoughts are quickly replaced by the screams and sobs of women. Men laughing. Children cowering. Dogs barking.

They haunt me. As long as I could remember, these thoughts, nightmares, rather, were here in my brain.

Keeping my face lowered at the dim cement, I keep seeing these images cloud back and forth, the dogs and people scattering about like ants. They're running from the obvious blasts of red fire. I grin lightly, those screaming people had no chance.

* * *

"It's wonderful, Honey," She looks at me with those eyes. "Don't you think so?"

"It's fine."

I cross my arms and look at that ugly polka-dotted dress in her hands. How on Earth is she going to fit in that thing anyway? It's clearly half her size and little to no coverage. Or, better yet, why did she buy it? I can't help but chuckle at the sight of her slipping it on over her clothes. She quickly takes off her blue jeans and walks towards the bathroom, once again leaving me alone with my thoughts. I haven't had a single kiss all day that didn't last too long, so maybe there's a chance I'll get free tonight. Unlike the last few nights, I've prayed for a night alone nudged against my pillow dreaming of nothing but, well, nothing. Once she returns from the bathroom, her hands grip the end of that ugly dress and she gives off this sly smile, walking towards me with a twist in her hips. I sigh and cover my face with my hands, but she lowers them and teases me with those big, green eyes.

"Hello, darling," She laughs. "I bet you hate this dress, don't you?"

I stare at her. "Oh, the little you know."

Maybe now she'll leave me alone, but she doesn't let up when her lips press to mine and we end up in this deep passion that whoever is knocking at the front door wasn't of big importance. I pause her cherry tasting lips and quickly stand up, her fingernails teasing my skin as I walk past her and towards the door. I sigh and grab the doorknob, opening the door and eyeing a tall man standing on the other side. I smile at him, but his face is blank, his arms crossed and breathing strong.

"Can I help you?" I stop smiling and give him my best and smartest tone.

He grunts before speaking, "Yes, I need a place to stay."

I look at Sierra and quickly think of the options. There are none.

"You've got the wrong house." I attempt to close the door.

"That's what everyone says. Big jerks like you, and that ugly dress she's got on, isn't worth it."

He turns to leave, but I suddenly have this feeling. It's probably from the way Sierra is chuckling behind me, or I could be furious with anger, but I'm not backing down from this man.

"Wait," I call out into the darkness. "If you really want a place that bad, stay here and you'll be on your way my morning."

The man returns to the door, this time cracking his knuckles against his palm. He grunts and says, "Fine. Thanks."

He eases into the living room and I'm forced to endure the strange odor now eating me up on the outside. He obviously walked a long way here. Sierra backs up towards the bedroom and he just looks at her, looking back at me like he wants some sort of permission to try. I cock my head to the side, not understanding his thoughts.

"Where's the bedroom?" He asks.

"There's only one," Sierra speaks up. "No more."

I sigh and grab Sierra by the wrist, pulling her towards me. She grunts, but I don't care, looking at this man deep in his brown eyes.

"You can have the bedroom tonight," I say. "But don't try anything sneaky."

"You can count on me." He grunts and walks into the hall, gazing at all the rooms before coming across the bedroom and entering.

I sigh and let go of Sierra, her grunts impatient.

"What do we do now?" She asks, those eyes trying to act innocent.

"Sleep on the floor," I say. "It'll do us some good."

* * *

My eyes open, hoping it was all a dream, but Sierra's red hair blocks my view and I'm stuck looking at the ceiling. I sigh and look around, the obvious pallet I laid out for us now taken up by Sierra herself. I roll on my side and breath deeply, but I can't seem to trust myself at this point, letting a stranger come into my house and spend the night. I breathe deeper and get up slowly, stretching my body until I'm walking down the hall towards the bedroom. With one touch of the knob, I enter and find the man sleeping in a ball on the floor. I shrug and walk into the room, confused at this man's actions. I kick his feet and he jumps up, standing at attention like someone had broken into _his_ house.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders.

"I'll leave now. Thanks."

The man walks past me, bumping my shoulder, and I turn around to meet him. He pauses at the door before exiting, somehow leading me in pursuit to follow him. I notice how dark his skin looks. His hair a greasy mess as his clothes are a little torn. I can't help but chuckle.

Bad choice. He looks at me and I stare back at him, a slight smile on my face.

I extend my hand. "Ambrose."

The man looks down at my hand and pauses before shaking it. "Reigns."

**Stay Tuned. More Will Be On The Way Soon.**


End file.
